Green
by Ferrum
Summary: Hyuga Ricdeau was waiting for the birth of his child... he looked back to his own past... (I had upload it once, but I deleted it. And, there're emails wanting it back, so I re-upload it.) Reviews and constructed flames welcomed.


GREEN

** **

_I wanted to give warning before you started to read the fic:_

_1)__This fic contains spoilers, and read it if you already beat Xenogears. _

_2)__For Private Use only and I didn't make it with any Profit Motive._

_3)__Xenogears are an original story made by Squaresoft. This Humongous Software House also owns the Copyright of the Story and the Character and the Phrases, and all._

_That's mean _**Xenogears is Copyright by Squaresoft.**

** **

** **

****_The Surface sure is green today…_

I smiled, the thought had been bothered me a long time ago, since I was little. 

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…

I could hear and count every second, as there're no more things to do. _Damn!_ I murmured at my heart. That's why I hated the time so much. It went fast over enjoyable times, and went very **very very slowly over a time like this. The things I only could do was looking, hearing and counting the old clock, which was at the wall.**

"Hyuga, why don't you calm a little?"

I raised my face and looked at my father-in-law. I didn't mean to mock him. My wife's father was sure had a weird face indeed, his long nose and his thin age-eaten body. But he had the power and atmosphere for anybody didn't see him as a low person. He had the pride. He had the kind of things that I didn't, especially in the time like this. He was one of the three Wise men of Shevat. 

_I couldn't calm down in a time like this._ _My wife is in her old-month of pregnancy and has some kind of what you all say as a **light sick**, but you took her to a place in the forest to a man named Taura for healing her specially, instead for your Shevat's High Technology Healing.And I can't even get in to see her if she is all right or not._

Hyuga Ricdeau shook his head. "I think I will calm down, Gaspar."

Gaspar looked back to me in confusion. I thought that he did know something that I didn't know. He was caution. Afterwards, I'm only an enemy, a stranger Solarian who married her daughter. He only believed in half part, like the others Shevites and land-dwellers in Shevat who looked me at the same way. _Disbelief_.

"Melchior will save her. I know he will."

My head stood over him at reflect. There's something wrong.

_Melchior, one of the wise men who had been told missing. You mean that he's…_

He nodded like he knew what I'd been thinking in my heart. That, I wouldn't surprise. My wife had the ability to read people's mind, and speak with them in telepathic. She could get them from her father. 

But, it's not that I would to talk about. _What do you mean he would save her?_ "Is there something wrong with Yui?" _Why you've been keeping this?_ _It can't be that bad…_

Gaspar harrumphed. "Maybe I have to tell you."

_So, tell me!_ I waited with patient and silent. But my heart was hardly beating and already concluded some hard concepts. Whatever it is…

"Mm, my daughter here has the same things that maybe my wife had gotten when she was still alive."

My heart was inpatient and trembling in confusion, but I kept my face and body calm.

"My wife had died because of giving birth to my daughter. Her uterus couldn't keep for birthing baby, and it wasn't elastic like other women have. Maybe Yui had the same things with her. The time is too late for giving normal aid. But I think Melchior would work…"

"I think I need some walk." I stopped his next words, and slowly paced my ways through the door. _Are you kidding? She's Yui Ricdeau. She'll be strong. She won't die like her mother…_

There, outside of the house of a man named Taura, or Melchior, I saw the infinite horizon of green above me, and the gold light pierced the leaves. The quiet voices of Forest animals were sound in unison. Not bearing that there's worries and panic in the house near them.

It's green though…

The same green was I watched from a place of the Flying City. 

I didn't know why I liked this so much. But I liked; I loved it. The breeze of wind penetrated people's heart, and made them forgotten all the things… those things outside.

_Green_… It was beauty to me. I had forgotten, when, why, how, I loved green… 

For another term, maybe I didn't want to remember it myself.

It was so long since that happened. I just remembered it, and smiled to myself.

_"Hyuga, why you don't be like your other brothers and sisters?"_

_"Hyuga, do this…"_

_"Hyuga…"_

_"Hyuga,"_

_"Hyuga."_

_"HYUGA! YOU ****ING BASTARD!"_

_"Hyuga, you're safe…now"_

"Hyuga-san?"  
I closed my eyes. The things went so blurry so even I couldn't see where's the real where's chimera. 

"Hyuga-san?"  
Repeated. I didn't move, and realize that I was at the Outside Plaza of the Flying City of Shevat. 

Yes, it's true.

And the green was still there… The green from the earth surface I saw through the invisible Force Field of the Flying City. The penetrating wind was still there… and the also the quiet and peaceful sounds of the pool at the center of the Plaza. They were all there.

"Hyuga-san, are you alright?"  
I didn't do anything to answer the mezzo-soprano voice that blasting through my ears. My body didn't even move. But I clearly feel her presence… few steps from my figure. 

_Closed your eyes, closed your eyes. Now, Hyuga Ricdeau…_

My eyes did what my heart wanted them to do, just a simple verb to do… closing your eyes.

"Hyuga-san?"

A light touch landed at my left shoulders. The lightning pierced my skin, and I quickly made a reflect move with jerked myself to the opposite direction. Placing a stunning and anger sight with my dark night eyes to the beautiful golden orbs in front of me.

She widened her eyes. "I… I am sorry… Hyuga-san… I never thought that…"

I raised my hand, a sign to stop her nonsense. "What do you want, keep on eye on me?"

She half nodded with a childish action. "Mm, maybe. But I believed that you couldn't even touch your sword with those kinds of arms, and ran with the legs at your situation."

_Yeah, shut your mouth. I've already know that…_ "You know then," I half grinned. "So why did you come here, Yui Uzuki? "

She paced few steps towards myself, and placed her small body at few inches beside me. She was looking down, like just wanted to see what I was seeing before she came. That made me wonders, since when she was there with out my recognition? Or maybe I was too weak to feel her presence, or the fact that she was the one who injured me this bad. _She's stronger than me?_

"The Earth sure was green today, Hyuga-san… As usual."

I silenced for a while, and realized that she was thinking was some less was the same as mine; the things that I always thought since when I was in the Solaris second, and first class at the military of Jugend. 

_I loved them very much… Since I not have them…_

_You didn't understand how it feel, when you don't have anything. When you lost something. Everything suits you in here… The happiness and the atmospheres, you wouldn't get any of them at **my** place…_

"They didn't have these at the Solaris, did they, Hyuga-san?"

_Well, that was impressing… She knows…_ "Why did you come here?"

I turned my face, and directly faced my eyes at her shiny ones. I could see my eyes, queried at hers, and she was querying me too. I once again, place my smile…

"Interrogating me, eh, Yui Uzuki? Or pity? I don't need them? I wouldn't even thank you for your **kindness**."

She giggled, placed her fingers before her mouth. "Oh, you just said it, Hyuga-san."

"Stop laughing, and answer my questions."

"Oh," She stopped her giggled, and confronted me with her innocent eyes. "No, I didn't do this because of anything, I was just afraid if you got hurt or something."

"I rather die than being baby-sited, and looked by the Shevites and land dwellers like a terrorist or something." _I am… for them, I am…_

"You're strange, Hyuga-san. Indeed, there's no one that have hard… headed like you "

"Oh, I supposed that your Queen, Zephyr or even your father, Gaspar Uzuki forced you to take me some information? Well, they don't have that kind of bravery to do that. So they choose you, Yui Uzuki? And tried me if I have that kind of thanks for you for treat me instead of killing me so I could betray my own country?"

She raised her eyes. "Well. That's harsh and right, but not definitely right, Hyuga-san."

"There's something right, then."

"Well, you can think so. I saw you as a challenge."

I focused my mind back after wandering my minds in the air. "I see. Challenge, that's an interesting objective. Everybody had two decisions if they faced the challenge, 

Face it with courage and kept in trying until they succeed and finished,

Or acted like a coward, passing and ignoring or even running away from it."

"I'm not a woman like what you've said late. I'd rather be the first."

I chuckled, placing my hands for my goggles' frame. "What do you want to know?"

"Not about Solaris, about you, maybe? Why do adore the surface anyway. It's strange for a Solarian."

I held my breath, there's nobody who dared to ask that question to me. For some reasons, there's nobody except her knew that I actually did that, adore. _Why adore the surface…?_ I could even feel the wind flying over the atmosphere, and my senses and memories over them. I couldn't bear to remember it, and answer the golden eyes in front of me.

_That's why I hated women with reflective eyes…_

She waited for my answers…

_I don't like reflective eyes…_

_"You're the greatest among your brothers, Hyuga."_ The golden orbs stared with luminous jewels, and more like waters that inside the jewel. _"That's why you have to do it."_

Do it… Enter the Jugend… 

I never mentioned my feelings to anybody that I knew. That I actually hated the Solaris so much, especially the Solarian that lived in the Eternak… the Main Capital First class, higher than mine. Then, I had the opportunity to enter a better living with joining the Military.

Not that… No… I looked the emerald shining jewels and she felt like I was betraying them if I didn't accomplish it. I only wanted she as the person that would be always at his side, as my mother. I knew, my were not emerald as hers, or cerulean as my father's… and different from my other brothers and sisters. I was the only one different from my family. 

Betraying that Emerald eyes mere like leaving her behind and make her full of regret, like the one from the First Class Citizen that came by for an inspection that day when … And I knew that mother saw the similarities at our both dark gray eyes. 

Did his father; brothers and sisters too realized the shine on mother's emerald eyes when she saw the man. 

Let's make a decision… Did I really think that she was crying because she didn't want to let me go? Or the opposite?

Whatever it was, looking at his 8 brothers' and sisters would not solve the problems. They somehow mimicked me as an un-wanted child in the family. 

I was unwanted indeed…

……………………………

_"Alright."_ My voice cracked the silence.

## I don't like First Class Solarian…

_"Oh… OHHHHH!"_

I woke up from the bed of the inspector's house. He was **so kind** to invite me to his house, to meet my mother. She was appointed with him so she could see me. The mother was a person who **loved me** very much. She was the only one of our family that saw me in Jugend. She's the one who asked the inspector, and he was the one who gave his house so we could meet at the Day-off.

She was the only one care for me in the house…

## Fool, that's not her main purpose…

I was half adolescence. 

The scene was a million blur to me. The voice came out from the door to the only room that was light that day. It was half closed. The door looked at me like a devil that released it tongue to distract me to something that was not right to me.

Mother was so active and she moved all the way like the man, the inspector who I respected very well. She looked like a hurt one, the scream she exploded from her throat like been tortured. But, in her golden eyes, there was happiness. The same happiness I found when she was hitting me with the pipe when I was a child. 

It's okay since my beloved mother was happy.

## It was a selfish happiness…

But something I hated about, when I saw the face of the First Class Solarian sit above my mother and performed something that I'd never seen. His face was like a snake, as he was happy seeing mother tortured. That when I remembered something I've heard. 

# The devil is more like a snake…

That's when I stormed out from my position, taking all of my strength, ignoring what they're doing and their faces when they saw me dashing. 

I could never forgot the face of the shiny emerald orbs when blood and small pieces of flesh of the man who had the same eyes with me hit and stick to her bare Hawwa body. And the voices, shrieked, and cried I heard when he saw me. Not mentioning the fiery gold on her eyes. 

I smiled, closed myself to her, so I could make her feel better.

_No, mother, no need to cry for me… I'm all right. It just blood. Not mine, mother…_

There's a voice in a high tone of a woman. _"You damned fucking shit Hyuga!!!"_

"What's this?" 

My eyes turned to a man in flaxen. His blue eyes were calm, calmer than the eyes of anyone else in the Jugend, Eternak, even from anyone in Solaris. He kept his concentration pointed at the equipments and the holographic thesis at the screen in front of him.

The sound of the screen and the sound of the mechanicals instruments were a perfect background song for all of us who worked to the M Plan.

"Mm?" He finally peeked the print I held. "Oh, that's one of the tropical forest east of the Surface. A picture taken to see one of our gates from there."

I widened my eyes. "There's no way the Underwater Gate could be seen from far away."

"Yes." He laughed. "That's right. It's failed one and it's completely useless."

# Useless?

"Why do you keep it?"

"Maybe it left there. Just concentrated to your works, Hyuga. Don't bother some rubbish print."

# Rubbish

I glazed at the man who then came back to his work. I was still holding the print, and I somehow, could see the green of the forest he told as useless and rubbish. 

_It's useless and rubbish, but it's still there… Still there… It's there for the –lambs-…_

_I was useless and rubbish too, and I still here… Still here. But I'm here for whom?_

## I like surface…

There's a hope in the surface of the world.

The green pupil I saw from the photo taken from high above, maybe higher from Shevat, higher from Solaris.

The green of the land. 

The **Mother** of the Earth was caring her daughter and sons, singing a very long lasting song for every child she had in the whole planet.

The children was doing their best so they could do something for their **Mother**, and for themselves.

## I like Surface dwellers…

Not because they're worth to be fetched as guinea pigs.

They had something in their heart, so they could go and on and on and on… for themselves and for the other people, no every living creature lived at the same surface.

They had love and pride for themselves, and the ones he loved.

## I like green…

It was so beautiful; every single thing I like was standing and sleeping at the same green pupil.

The green pupil gave them the power to do something.

The green trees and grasses gave them strength to live.

Every single gust of wind blew through the every green and made the sound of tranquil melody.

Green was the one… I liked it… The **Eyes** of the **Mother** of The Earth…

"Shhhh…."

I closed my eyes. Once again I felt the gust of wind pierced me softly, but surely. It was so calming as usual, and like she said, I could never get anything this calm at the Solaris. It was only questions, questions and more interventions in my heart for what I was doing. 

For the time, I couldn't explain anything to the Shevite. And in my mind too, I didn't want to explain anything for her. She has no rights, and I had my own dignity. If she faced me as a challenge, why didn't she find them herself? 

Where should I start to story? No, I didn't want to tell her, I didn't want pity or anything else. The bad memories buried clearly at the lowest grave in my soul. 

But until when I kept it buried? Ignored it, the trauma of the past… With no loving in our family and a betrayal of my own mother. I wanted to story. More than kept it, and dreamed about another family, or ignored it by remembering his works as a Guardian Angel to Solaris. 

Every time I looked at green, I felt safe… and calm. 

_No… Something strange I saw now… why I loved green…_

My heart ached. 

"Hyuga-san?" The Shevite broke the deep and pretty silence, she actually knew what I was thinking about. "It's okay… There's no mother who doesn't love her children."

_There I saw my mother, smiling at me, kept me in his hands, when I had another different memories I used to remember… How the inspector insisted her and pointed the gun towards us._

_There were the emerald eyes in front of me, shielding me_

_"Hyuga, you're safe…now"_

It's green enough.

_Yui is a good wife. She'll be a good mother…She's strong…_

I inhaled my deep breath. Well, enough walking. I strolled my ways as _I remembered the fairy tales of the Surface my mother always told me from an old rotten book when I was still a child, and when she waited me until I slept._ There I saw her emerald green eyes looking me with peace and calm… And I saw my little reflection at her forest eyes. That's why I like them. Green always made me calm.

I maybe not my father's son, but at least I was her son…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There's a cry as I entered the house. Gaspar stood abruptly in shock. I could see his eyes widened, more than the previous me. Maybe I was like him, or more panic in reaction when I also heard the voices.

A small figure exited the door of hope in front of us, as he asked us to come in. Gaspar entered quickly before me. I didn't know what I was doing. But like being resisted, I paced slowly and carefully like afraid that the floor could tore to pieces if I walked more quickly. 

Melchior smiled to me when I reached the door as he was teasing me. I didn't like it somehow. "Relax, young man."

There I saw the most beautiful picture I've ever seen. 

"Hyuga, father…"

I would always look for any interesting delicate objects when I entering unfamiliar places. But I even ignored two strange tubes with some hard instruments at the right side of his room.I only concentrated at the smiling face of my precious wife who was laying on the divan and the object she was embracing in side of her.

"It's a girl, Hyuga." 

I came closer and saw a newborn baby in pink skin. 

"I had some operation for her and her baby safety." The voice of Melchior explained. "It seemed that she can't have another baby in his life with this. But, it's better than loosing her and the baby."

I nodded. I placed my hands gently at the soft skin of my daughter. _My daughter…_

"What should we call her, Hyuga?"  
"Yes." Gaspar dipped his head at me. "I have a grand-daughter now. I shall call her name. But, you're the one who have to decide it, Hyuga."

They're waiting for me. That's why they were silenced. 

I knew the Uzukis could read my mind, when I finally decided. They were all faced the expression of agreeing.

"Green…" I said softly. "Midori."

**Fin**

This is my Second Fan-Fiction I ever finished. The rest of them are still sleeping at my Hard Disk, waiting to be updated. So, please forgive me for the errors. English is not my First Language.

I think this is my weirdest Fan Fiction. I still couldn't get my Theme Development right. But I hoped you understand. You could always e-mail me on critics, suggest me, and correct me because I still feel strangely weird of this **bad **fan fiction here. 

Midori : In Japanese words, means Green.

End of notes…

**FE**b**R**iani **RUM**iris [little_heaven_angel_primera@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:little_heaven_angel_primera@yahoo.com



End file.
